


Surprises

by notinthisuniverse



Series: Homestuck Reader Inserts [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notinthisuniverse/pseuds/notinthisuniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been having a rough week. Your best friend has been ignoring you and having no idea why, told her off. You've been down, until your crush Kanaya Maryam, messages you and decides to come over to keep you company. What you don't know, is that she is secretly flushed for you! Looks like you're in for a big surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

Your name is y/n, and you have had a stressful week. Your best friend has once again blown off hanging out with you, and you have had it with her attitude. You messaged her on Pesterchum a couple of days ago since she’s blown off all attempts to be with you, and told her off. Right afterwards, Kanaya messaged you and asked how things were with your friend, and you explained that they were not well, seeing as you two were not talking. She said she could not be over that day, but she would be over as soon as she could. You’re currently resting on the couch in your house, watching TV and hoping for your friend, and flush crush as her culture calls it, Kanaya Maryam to come over, as she usually manages to cheer you up when you’re feeling down. 

You blush, thinking about the fashionista rainbow drinker, but your train of thought is interrupted by a knock at the door. “Now who could that be,” you pondered out loud. You quickly hop up and get the door to see Kanaya. “Oh,” you exclaim, “Kanaya I wasn’t expecting you!” “I See That,” she smiles, noticing that you’re still in your pajamas. “O-oh uh sorry about that, I’ll go get changed! Make yourself at home Kanaya!” You rushed upstairs to your room, groaning to yourself. “I can’t believe she saw me in my pajamas,” you thought, “I’m so embarrassed!” You quickly remove your pajama pants and tank top and got dressed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt of your favorite band, and threw your gray cardigan over it. You hurriedly put on foundation, eyeliner and mascara and brushed your hair quickly. “Well this is the best I can do on such short notice,” you mutter aloud as you head for the stairs. 

Meanwhile, Kanaya had shut your front door and was sitting on your couch, waiting for you to come downstairs and watching your favorite show. “I Wonder What Is Taking So Long,” she whispers to herself. Kanaya was getting worried, you did not sound good over your chat on Pesterchum a couple of days ago, which is why she surprised you by coming over. She blushed a lovely jade green, thinking about how cute you looked in your pajamas. Fiddling with her hands, she wonders how she is going to tell you that she has been flushed for you for a while now. She sighed and muttered, “She Obviously Does Not Feel Red For Me.” 

You stopped at the foot of the stairs, did you hear that correctly? Was Kanaya Maryam flushed for you? “That couldn’t be right! I'm probably just imagining things…but what if I’m not,” you thought excitedly. You quickly walk over to Kanaya, trying not to grin. “So, is there any particular reason you wanted to see me,” you ask the troll girl. “Hm…No Not Really…I Simply Came To Check On You To See How You Were Feeling.” You didn’t want Kanaya to be bored, and you didn’t want to make a bad impression on your crush, so what could you do with her? “Well…since you’re here, how about we watch a movie? I was about to watch Pretty Woman. I can make popcorn if you want.” 

“I Have Never Seen That Movie. It Is A Human Film, Is It Not?” “It is. It’s not exactly a new movie, but it’s a classic! It’s uh…about this prostitute named Vivian who is hired to be this rich man, Edward’s companion and they fall in love…er become red for one another.” “That Sounds Quite Interesting Actually.” “Alright,” you smile as you went to put the dvd in. “I’m gonna get popcorn, you can go ahead and press play.” “Alright,” Kanaya replyed as she pressed play on the dvd remote. 

You run to the kitchen, nearly slipping on the way, and hurriedly unwrap the popcorn and put it into the microwave. You bounced around excitedly waiting for the popcorn and put it into the bowl as soon as the microwave went off. You put the popcorn into a bowl and ran over to the couch and sat next to Kanaya as the movie started playing. You rarely spoke during the movie, Kanaya seemed entranced by the movie. 

She only spoke at the ending of the movie, when the wealthy man, Edward Lewis, made a grand gesture of imitating one of Vivian’s dreams of a prince coming to rescue her on a white horse and climbing her tower. As Edward kissed Vivian, and the screen faded to black, Kanaya turned to face you. “That Was A Cute Movie. It Does Not Talk Much About Their Future Together Does It?” “Nope. It doesn’t. It’s presumed that the two of them stay together, y’know, a happy ending?” Kanaya nodded and turned to you. “A Happy Ending…So They Are Still Matesprits?” You nod, “Yup, still matesprits. Pretty cute ending though huh?” 

She nods, speaking quietly, “Speaking Of Happy Endings, I Have Something To Say.” You turn to face her, nervous about what she has to say. “O-okay, shoot.” Kanaya sighs, nervous about what she is about to say. “I…I Am Flushed For You Y/n.” You grin, “Uh Kanaya? I uh…I overheard you say that when you were thinking aloud earlier…and I’m flushed for you too. I have been for a while,” you respond, looking down at your lap. Kanaya cupped your chin and pulled your face up gently to meet her gaze. 

She leaned close and kissed you gently on the lips. You were stunned, at first, and then kissed her back, grabbing her hips and pulling her closer. She moved her hands to your cheeks and deepened the kiss before pulling away and smiling at you. You blush and quickly kiss her cheek. “So…matesprits?” “I Would Like That Very Much,” she says smiling and holding your hand.

Your name is y/n and the girl you’ve been crushing on for a while, just agreed to be your girlfriend. You have to admit, it’s a surprising turn of events. Who knew your crush would admit she liked you and makeout with you? “Perhaps, surprise visits from Kanaya aren’t so bad after all,” you thought to yourself smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this. I was so disappointed that there were not many Kanaya x reader stories that were gender neutral or for ladies!


End file.
